Pelargonium zonale. 
xe2x80x98Fisblufortxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisblufortxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisblufortxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium varieties with pink flowers with eyes on petals in combination with deep green foliage, and well-branched, round plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fisblufortxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1996. The female parent was the patented cultivar xe2x80x98Fisbravoxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,765), which is characterized by pink colored flowers with large purple eyes, dark-green, slightly zoned foliage and moderately compact plant habit. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fisblufortxe2x80x99 was the variety xe2x80x98Bluesxe2x80x99, having pink flower color with rose-red flares, deep green foliage without zonation, and medium sized, low spreading plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fisblufortxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1997, in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisblufortxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1997 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1998, in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisblufortxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
xe2x80x98Fisblufortxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisblufortxe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Bright pink, semi-double flowers with rose-red and white markings;
2. Floriferous with medium sized, semi-spherically shaped inflorescence;
3. Medium green foliage with slight zonation;
4. Medium vigor, and tight, rounded plant habit; and
5. Early to medium spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisblufortxe2x80x99 are the patented varieties xe2x80x98Bluesxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,373), and xe2x80x98Fisbluxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,764).
In comparison to xe2x80x98Bluesxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisblufortxe2x80x99 has an almost similar main general flower color, with the reddish eyes on petals somewhat more distinct, foliage with somewhat stronger zonation, and somewhat more vigorous, better branched, and more upright growth.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisbluxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisblufortxe2x80x99 has a somewhat lighter flower color with less deep red markings on petals, larger foliage with weak zonation (xe2x80x98Fisbluxe2x80x99 has no zonation) and distinctly taller plant habit.